


In the Still of the Night

by Enk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/pseuds/Enk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy goes for a late night shower and finds himself a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a song of the same title by Five Saints. Written for the Porn Battle VIII. Pavel is over 18 years of age, but Bones is going to call him 'kid' even after they're retired.

The display on the wall beeps discreetly: 0300 hours. It wasn’t. Leonard scowled at the display. It would be 0300 hours if they had remained on earth for the past year. Space and time and warp theory and Leonard remembers Pavel’s continuous attempts to explain what time it actually was on earth and how light-speed travel affected their own perception of time and eventually Leonard pushed the kid out of his way mumbling something about an emergency in sick bay. Space, Leonard shakes his head, nothing here made any sense.

He looks over the paperwork, groans and stretches his limbs. What the hell was that rancid stench? Leonard sniffs the air and realizes.

“No goddamn time on this forsaken ship for anything.” It hasn’t been a good day. It hasn’t been a good two, perhaps three days, maybe a week. He isn’t sure anymore and thinks there may have been a time when sleep was not equated to a half hour nap on a cot in the back corner of Ward B. When it isn’t fallout from bar fights and space battles, it is disease and infection. Sometimes, he wonders why he signed up for this. 0330 hours. Somehow, he’s lost thirty minutes and he isn’t sure how. The pile of reports on his desk hasn’t got a dent in it. It won’t be long before Christine will bounce into the ward with her cheerful ‘Good morning, Doctor McCoy’. 0400 hours. He’s losing time fast and he’s not sure where it is going. He finally manages to push himself out of his chair and realizes that the world is swaying a bit, blurring a bit.

Slowly, he makes his way out into the corridor, mindful not to stumble around like a bumbling idiot. Showers are just down the hall, regular ones, to wash the dirt and grime and blood and guts and feces and- Leonard stopped mid-thought when he hears the sound of water through the door. It is rare that a soul made their way to this corner of Deck 7 at this time of day unless it was a medical emergency. He slides his hand over the pad at the side of the door which silently slid open and closed just as silently after he stepped inside. The air is a hot mist. Leonard can barely see anything as he walks toward the doorway that separates the changing area from the showers.

The scent in the air is faint, a subtle note beneath the water, but it’s there, musk and hormones and when he hears a soft moan coming from one of the stalls he stops. Clearly, he is interrupting someone’s private time. As annoyed as he is that the shower will have to wait even though his clothes are now damp, he turns to leave when suddenly his name escapes into the air in an unmistakable lilt. “Oh yes, Doctor McCoy, Leonard, please-“ Pavel’s voice goes straight to Leonard’s cock and he blames sleep deprivation when he turns back and moves closer to the stall from which he heard the moans.

He bites his tongue to subdue a gasp when he sees the kid, naked, long and lean and soft, holding himself up with a hand against the slick carbon compound wall. The other, Leonard can’t see, but with those sounds coming from Pavel’s lips, he knows it’s wrapped tightly around his cock. Leonard swallows, watching the kid’s arm move, the wet curls clinging to the side of his face, such an innocent face. Pavel moans again, deep in his throat and his hand quickens. Leonard can see muscles contract in waves, shuddering beneath the constant thrum of hot water. The pale skin is flushed and briefly Leonard wonders what it would taste like if he lapped his tongue along Pavel’s spine. Would he moan or shiver, buck beneath Leonard with need fore more? The thoughts pool in Leonard’s groin until he feels the material of his pants uncomfortably tight against his skin and when Pavel collapses sideways against the wall, eyes closed, slick and wet, hand wrapped around himself, cock weeping into the water, he has to bite his tongue so as not to moan aloud.

Shouldn’t be here, some part of his brain manages to bring up, but it’s so faint and almost immediately drowned out by a strangled whimper coming from Pavel’s throat, his name once more. Goes straight to his cock more than the sight itself and before he is able to stop himself, he steps into the stream of water, clothes and all and ends up so close to Pavel that the kid startles, misses a beat and opens his eyes, big and blue and Leonard doesn’t let him open his mouth, crushes his lips instead, one hand on his hips to steady him and the other wrapping around Pavel’s squeezing and tugging with encouragement. He likes hearing those moans and whimpers, likes hearing his name. When he lets Pavel breathe for a moment, there’s a string of murmured Russian and Leonard realizes he likes that too.

Drunk with passion suits the kid, moaning, shaking and begging for more, Leonard breathes heavily into his ear intoxicated by the sounds and sight. Hands are roaming and it’s hard to say when exactly Pavel’s hand snuck inside Leonard’s pants, but Leonard doesn’t refuse the offer and thrusts into the kid’s fist. When Pavel comes, he’s suddenly quiet, brow furrowed, the fingers on Leonard’s hip dig deep, tenses all over taut as a bowstring and then makes a noise so incredibly undone that it Leonard follows him, panting, forehead resting against the wall beside Pavel’s head. When he recovers, he searches Pavel’s face and Pavel smiles with half-lidded eyes and slowly licks strands of come from his fingers.

“Goddammit, kid.” It’s all Leonard can say before he tastes himself on Pavel’s lips.


End file.
